


Yui Uchiha

by Tired_Paisano



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Paisano/pseuds/Tired_Paisano
Summary: Yui Uchiha, a girl born with knowledge she shouldn't have, and memories of a world that never existed. Join her and the whole Naruto gang as they forge a better future for themselves, or not.Written just for fun. Hella self-insert oc. Basically a girl from our world is reborn in the Naruto world, and she was a big fan of Naruto lore.
Kudos: 15





	Yui Uchiha

Yui cracked open her eyes, and slowly rose from her bed, she left her room, got ready, made and ate breakfast, and headed for the door. She had shoulder-length raven hair, black eyes, and was wearing black pants, and a black, long-sleeve shirt, with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She blearily walked down the road of the Uchiha clan compound, when she reached the gate, she stopped, leaned against the wall, and half-slept, half-meditated until someone walked up and flicked her on the forehead.

"Oi." The person said.

"I was just meditating," Yui started, "What took you so long?"

"Mom, dad, and Itachi were all trying to make sure I looked good for my first day of the academy." Sasuke said, "Why are you so early."

"Mom's out on a mission, dad had an early shift today, and I wake up early everyday." Yui explained.

"If you wake up early everyday, why are you so tired?" Sasuke half-asked, half-teased as the two started walking to the academy.

"You can't expect 'wake up early' to mean 'being a morning person'." Yui joked back.

"I guess you're right..." Sasuke began, before taking off toward the academy, "Race you there!"

"Hey!" Yui started, while taking off after him, "That's cheating!"

"It's not cheating, we're gonna be ninja, it's called turning the battle in your favor!" Sasuke called back.

"Well then, how's this for turning the battle!" She called to him, while doubling down her effort and charging ahead of him. "I hope you know whoever loses has to buy the other lunch!" She called out.

"What! You can't change the rules!" Sasuke shouted, while also pushing himself to go quicker.

The two were running toward the academy, one overtaking the other in a constant tug-of-war until the academy came into view. Yui, who had been training her stamina since the day she could walk, saw her chance.

"I can't wait to eat at Yakiniku Q, especially for free!" Yui shouted to Sasuke, then she took off, again doubling her speed, as she shot ahead of Sasuke.

Yui reached the gate of the academy, stopped, then turned to watch as Sasuke slowed to a stop in front of her, out of breath.

"I win." She said simply, while breathing a little hard.

"Why are you... Such a... Health nut..." He said in between gasps of air.

"We're gonna be ninja, it's called turning the battle in your favor." Yui said before taking a deep breath in, and releasing it. "C'mon lets go get the best seats!"

The two walked through the gate, and entered the academy, they headed for the classroom they were assigned to, and entered it. Once inside, they looked around the room and found a couple of desks with all three seats open, one in particular looked nice, as it was at the front of the class and next to the window. Yui pointed toward that seat and the two sat down.

"Who all do you think we have in this class?" She asked as they took their seats.

"Well mom and dad said that there would be heirs from every major clan in this class, that and he was proud that the Uchiha would be sending two of their own to this more pre... pri..." Sasuke explained, then fell over the last word he was trying to say.

"Prestigious?" She asked.

"Yeah, the most what you said academy. Other than that, I don't know, but if I remember correct, from the times I went to 'inter-clan meetings' between ours and the others the heirs in this class should be, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba. Of the Akimichi, Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka clans." Sasuke explained.

"Your dad must be proud everything he's hammered into your head has stuck." Yui teased.

"Hey!" Sasuke called out.

He and Yui began laughing at the joke, when suddenly another person sat at their desk. Yui turned to see who it was, and saw a spiky-haired blonde, wearing a really awful orange jumpsuit. She smiled at the blonde as he sat down, he looked excited to be at the academy, and she couldn't blame him, she was also excited, as she was well on her way to becoming a ninja. Steeling her resolve, she made to talk to the blonde, before she could do that, he turned toward her and started first.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" He began.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Yui, it's nice to meet you." She greeted.

"When do you think our sensei will get here?" He asked.

"Probably soon, class should start in a minute, and he should be here before the bell." She said, and as if on cue, their sensei entered the room.

He was a tanned man, with a scar running across the bridge of his nose, he had black eyes, and dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a standard Konoha uniform, flak jacket and all, and wore his hitai-ate on his forehead

"Good morning everyone, I would like to ask that you all take a seat if you haven't already. To get things started, I would like everyone to introduce themselves, I'll start, don't worry." He cleared his throat, then began, "Hello, my name is Umino Iruka, I will be your sensei until you graduate, I enjoy teaching, and dislike anything that causes harm to others, one of my hobbies is reading, and I dream that you all one day become the greatest generation of ninja the world has ever seen."

The class all greeted him in a clamor of noise, he waited for it to die down before he started again.

"Alright, we'll start with Aburame then head down the list alphabetically, oh, and remember; give your full name, a short list of your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream."

The students began introducing themselves one by one, nobody deviating too far from the introduction Iruka gave. Yui saw that she had a while to go, so she started zoning out. _Wasn't he seven when it happened? I hope I got close enough to him and Itachi, don't wanna test and see if dying is the key to me being here..._ Yui thought. _I've been able to train myself to a level above the rookie of the year to be, and now I can access the Ninja Library with my student ID, so training will become a lot easier. Also I can use my allowance to get chakra paper to see if I'm like every other Uchiha or... Wait who's up now?_ She started listening in on the class conversation again, and realized they had reached Hyuuga, before she went back to her thoughts.

 _Sasuke would go first anyways, so I'm safe for a while. But the massacre, maybe we could dodge it all together? I could inform the hokage, but what good would that bring... It would just make my ability to know what's coming go out the window... Oh Sasuke's going._ She cut off her thought process, and thought up her introduction as quickly as she could.

"Now the Uchiha number two." Iruka called.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Yui, I enjoy training and reading, I dislike anything pickled and people who hurt others, my hobbies include drawing and training, and my dream is to become hokage." She said.

Naruto went after her, and Ino after that, and it wasn't long before Iruka put his list down and cleared his throat to get onto the next segment.

"Alright." Iruka began flatly, "Today we'll be discussing what we'll be doing over the next year once I pass out these syllabi. And remember, just because something isn't due for a long time doesn't mean you shouldn't practice it, and get it down before hand."

Yui watched as he grabbed the stack of papers and began handing them out, making sure to greet every student as he did so. Yui decided to draw in her notebook to pass the time, drawing a picture of a hand holding a leaf that was shrouded in chakra, she finished that drawing and was going to move onto another hand which would show the leaf getting cut in two by the chakra, when Iruka finally made it to her.

"What a nice drawing." He said, while placing the syllabus down in front of her. "Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"In between training and playing games with Sasuke and Itachi, I wanted to draw so I drew." She said.

"So you're self taught?" He asked.

"Yeah, much like with how I train, ooh speaking of training when do we get our ID cards so I can use the ninja library?" She asked.

"Oh, you will get the picture IDs sometime next month, but I can give you a slip of paper with your academy ID number and my signature to get you into the library before you get your ID card." Iruka explained.

"I would like that, thank you." Yui said.

"Alright, stay a little longer after class and I'll get it done for you." Iruka said.

He passed the last paper to Sasuke, talked to him for a moment, then headed for the front desk.

"Alright everyone, we'll start at the top and work our way down." Iruka began, "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them as we go over the syllabus. Now-"

* * *

**After Class**

Yui told Sasuke to head home before her, as she headed to Iruka's desk to get the 'ID' slip he told her about. Iruka quickly made it, and sent her on her way with a smile. Yui headed home, dropped off her schoolbag, picked up her book bag, and headed for the library. Once there she showed her 'ID' and headed for the section her rank allowed. She quickly found books and scrolls related to items on her syllabus, so she grabbed them and put them in her bag, she also searched for the 'academy three jutsu', and found a stockpile of those scrolls. After grabbing one of each, Yui also grabbed a few of the books and scrolls recommended to her by Iruka, and headed for the counter. She placed her bag down on the counter, and, after a weird look, shrug, and compliance from the chunin working behind the counter, she had the books checked out, and she headed home.

Once home she dug into the books, there was one book for each civilian subject, as well as one on chakra theory, which she picked up first. Her parents were supposed to teach her how to unlock her chakra, and next year in class every student would do so, but with the coup growing ever closer, the Uchiha have been neglectful of the youngest members as of late. If she pushed herself to unlock her chakra she felt the massacre might give her her sharingan. So into the chakra theory book she dove. It detailed how chakra worked, the point in which chakra rested inside of you, the differences between the two directional spins of chakra, she kept reading while the sun set, and after turning on her desk's light, she continued on into the night. The book continued by showcasing elemental manipulation, and how users can determine theirs, as well as touching on the fact that users can technically force elemental affinities. She was nearing the end of the book when her stomach began to feel hollow with lack of food, but she pushed through it until she ended up at the last chapter. In this chapter it detailed the process of unlocking one's chakra, and the dangers related to it. She took a deep breath, closed the book, and headed to the kitchen for dinner. Her parents were probably at another 'coup meeting', as she called them, so she quickly threw enough food together, ate it, and set off to bed. _Tomorrow._ She thought. _I will unlock my chakra tomorrow._

* * *

**Five Months Later**

Yui finished her last lap around the training grounds she hoped to be using once teams were selected, training ground three, before she headed to one of the trees to collect a leaf. She plucked one off the tree, and began focusing on it. Four months ago she had used her allowance to purchase chakra paper, when she learned her affinity was, to no surprise, fire. Since then she had been working on chakra control exercises, from sticking a leaf to her forehead, to tree and water walking, she was attempting to speedrun her way into being an unreachable rookie of the year, and was doing really well considering the fact she had no idea how to actually do any of this when she arrived in this world. But she felt that devoting a large amount of her time to training, rather than playing like most other kids did, helped. About a month ago she began working on the elemental manipulation version of the leaf exercise, in which she courses pure elemental chakra into the leaf, and morphs it into it's element from the chakra. In her case, when pumping the leaf full of her chakra, it started to darken, dry, and, suddenly, burst into flames. Yui had finally gotten the leaf to catch on fire only a week ago, but she had already sped up the amount of time she needs to focus to a really small margin, about two seconds, but she was aiming for instantaneous combustion before she moved onto the next step, which for fire was tree torching, which required a large pool of chakra.

"Alright here's the plan." She said to herself, while grabbing another leaf. "I get the leaf combustion down to instantaneous, and swap over my post workout to meditation instead, and chakra condensing."

After burning another leaf just a little bit quicker, Yui checked the top of her head for the direction of spiral, again, and noted it spun right, before going back to her tree for another leaf. She continued burning leaves until she felt her chakra was getting lower than she would like it to, but pushed to burn three more leaves anyways. Once done, she grabbed her things and headed for home. She promised Sasuke they'd eat somewhere today, and didn't want to spoil their relationship so close to the massacre. So when she arrived at home, she showered, got dressed in some casual clothes, a pair of black leggings, a black skirt, a black shirt, and a maroon jacket. She noted how many of her clothes were black, but shrugged, it was a good all-purpose color. She left for Sasuke's, met up with him, and the two headed out of the compound. Yui chose Ichiraku Ramen as the place to eat, mostly because Sasuke had no preference whatsoever, so she just decided where they would eat most of the time. She noted how weird it was that their parents would let their seven years olds wander the streets so often, but chose not to question the freedom too much, and instead thought it had something to do with the same culture which led to twelve year olds become soldiers.

They sat together at the booth and idly talked about school and training, while eating their fill of ramen, Yui's of course was a much larger serving. When they finished, and started heading home Yui sighed as she felt a deeply off feeling in her gut. She looked toward the moon, and noticed just how full it was. _Today_ was the day of the massacre. _Oh fuck. How did I miss Shisui's death? Wait, my parents only talked of it like it was just a random Uchiha dying... Of course I would miss that!_ She thought, berating herself for not paying close enough attention.

As the two neared the clan compound the gut feeling seemed to worsen, and Yui started to feel more anxious than she ever had before. They reached the gate, and to no surprise, at least to Yui, there were no guards. They entered the compound where Yui walked with Sasuke down the street until they came across the first corpses in the open. The bodies were those of two elderly Uchiha, the sight of the death, and the hopelessness permeating the atmosphere seemed to make something click behind Yui's eyes, she nearly zoned out, until Sasuke snapped her back to reality by running toward his home calling for his parents. She quickly followed and stepped carefully behind him as they entered his parents' room, there, standing above the corpses of Sasuke's parents was Itachi, Itachi turned toward them, his killing intent pouring into the room, freezing the two in place, until he faced them dead on, and looked into their eyes. The first thing that happened was that Yui thought she blinked, but when her eyes opened it was just her and Itachi in the room. He never spoke, only faded, while the walls of the room fell away, and Yui was forced to watch the massacre happen over and over, including her own parents' deaths. Another click resonated behind her eyes, and not long after, she blacked out.

* * *

Yui awoke in a hospital bed, her eyes flew open and she looked around the room rapidly. The first thing she noticed was that she was still alive, the second thing she noticed was that everything looked way more detailed than before. That's when she realized she was unconsciously pumping chakra into her eyes. She rose out of bed and headed for the door, when she went to open it, it opened from the other side, and facing her was the hokage.

"I'm so sorry hokage-sama, I was just going to step out to check my eyes." Yui said while bowing deeply.

"No need to apologize, and I can tell you well enough myself that you seem to have not only awoken your sharingan young Yui, but you also seem to have two tomoe." Hiruzen said.

"Oh... Wait... Two?! Hell yeah!" She shouted, then jumped a little around her room, before her eyes widened and she looked down toward the ground, while images of the night before flashed in her mind.

Hiruzen visibly cringed at the sight, he couldn't help but feel sad for the girl. He rested his hand on her shoulder, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to request that you stay here for a while, I'll have someone come in to check on you in the meantime. And, before you ask." Hiruzen said while putting his finger in the air to quiet her, "Sasuke's alright."

"Thank goodness..." Yui said, while breathing a sigh of relief.

Over the years that she had been in this world, she had grown to genuinely care for Sasuke, her parents, and even Itachi. Her old world may have only depicted them as characters in a show, but she wouldn't take that to mean anything here, they were very much real, all too real...

"I- Hokage-sama... I would like to be alone for a while..." She muttered.

"Of course Yui-chan, if you ever need anything, just know you can come to me." He said while holding her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you hokage-sama..." She muttered, then turned to go back to her bed. Hiruzen himself turned to leave, and Yui covered herself fully with the hospital blanket, waited for the door to close, and when it did, she began to sob, before fully crying.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Yui trudged through the snow towards home after a long day of going over subjects she already knew at the academy. Today she didn't even try to not look bored in class, but rather worked on condensing her chakra in order to grow her reserves while waiting for class to end. Iruka called on her a couple of times because of her distant look, but a quick survey of the room would give her the answer necessary, and she would be able to go back to training without being disturbed. Sasuke seemingly distanced himself from her lately, which really hurt her, especially after the massacre, but she got over it, and acted as though she should have seen it coming. Yui also distanced herself, not just from Sasuke, but also from the other academy students. Even though she knew she shouldn't be doing it, she continued anyways, and ended up lonelier than she had felt in a long time.

Sasuke hated Itachi now, it was as simple as that, Itachi killed the clan, Itachi showed both of them, over and over again what he did, and yet, Yui couldn't hate him, couldn't even fake it, because she knew why he did it, why it had to be done. That was why Sasuke seemed to distrust her, no, that's why Sasuke now hated her, because Itachi was innocent, even if it seemed it was just in her eyes.

"Hey you!" A voice called from in the forest inside the academy's walls. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Your eyes are creepy!" Another voice said.

"I bet you're actually a monster!" A third voice said, which made Yui stop in her tracks.

"Yeah! You byakugan monster!" The second voice said.

After that the three assailants started laughing, and Yui could here the victim begin to cry, which caused her to snarl. She leaped onto the academy's wall and flung herself into the bare trees before leaping down in between the victim and the bullies. After recognizing the bullies as upperclassmen, and the victim as Hinata, Yui's glare deepened.

"You watch your mouths or else!" She shouted angrily.

"Or else? Ha! What are you gonna do if we don't?" One of the bullies started, the others moved to join in the taunting before Yui threw all caution into the wind and lunged at the bullies.

"I guess you'll have to find out!" She yelled while throwing a hefty punch into the bully who started the confrontation's face.

The boy flew backwards, and crashed into a tree, while his other two friends watched with their mouths open as it happened. Before they could react, however, Yui launched toward the second bully, stopped right in front of him, and launched him into the air with a powerful uppercut. She turned toward the third and settled for a powerful kick to the gut to subdue them, before she turned toward Hinata.

"Are you alright?" Yui asked the visibly stunned Hinata.

"Y-yes..." Hinata muttered.

"Thank goodness." Yui breathed.

"I- That was amazing..." Hinata complimented.

Yui scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, before she sensed a presence approaching from the direction behind Hinata, not wanting to get in trouble for beating up these bullies, she grabbed Hinata by the hand, eliciting an 'eep' from the bluenette, and began running toward the academy's main gate. The two ran out the gate, and down the road toward Yui's house, Yui too focused on getting home, or in her mind, someplace safe, and Hinata too distracted by the blush on her face growing even redder by the second, for some reason. The two ran into the Uchiha compound, which had been **thoroughly** cleaned since the incident, and straight to Yui's home. Once inside Yui realized she had brought Hinata with her, and released the bluenette's hand, before bowing deeply and apologizing.

"I'm so, so, so, so, super sorry for that." She said animatedly.

"W-what? You don't have to... I mean... There's no need to be... To be sorry... That is..." Hinata said, still flustered from the run, and the weird feeling she got from looking at Yui.

"Oh thank god! I'm still so sorry though, I didn't mean to drag you all the way here, I just sorta reacted, and... Well... One thing led to another... Just- I'm sorry." Yui said, tripping over every thought she had.

"There's really nothing to be sorry over..." Hinata mumbled, to which Yui smiled weakly, not wanting to believe it would be that easy to be forgiven.

"Well... I guess since we're here anyways, welcome to my home!" Yui said while spreading her arms as though to showcase her house more than was able to be seen.

"I really should get going..." Hinata muttered, while blushing heavily at the other girl's antics.

"I understand fully, but, hey, if you ever want to hang out or something just ask okay?" Yui said, "Ooh I have an idea! We should sit next to eachother in class! Wait! I haven't asked yet, we're friends right?" She asked.

"Friends?" Hinata questioned, before realizing what was going on. "Yes! I mean... Yes... I think... Or... We should become friends... I mean... If you want to that is..." Hinata mumbled.

"Hell yeah!" Yui shouted while wrapping Hinata in a bear hug.

The bluenette blushed heavily, and even though the hug didn't necessarily last long, it was long enough to raise her temperature enough to cause her to faint. When Yui realized what happened she freaked out for a moment before she laid Hinata onto her living room couch. After setting the bluenette down, she decided to make some dinner for her and her guest, when it was done, she dished up the food, and went to wake Hinata, but when she entered the living room, she caught her foot on the rug, tripped and fell over to the couch, only to catch herself just before she fell onto her sleeping guest. Propped up slightly, but very much on top of the Hyuuga heiress, Yui prayed she didn't wake up, and made to get up herself. Hinata's eyes fluttered open, only to see Yui's face right in her own, and looked down to see that Yui was leaned onto the couch from the front, with both arms on either side of Hinata. The scene was too much for the Hyuuga, and she went beat red, before once again passing out.

"Uh oh..." Yui muttered.

Just as the words went past her lips, there was a rough knock at her door, and the young girl quickly got up from the couch. She opened the door, only to see two anbu, one with a dog mask, and the other with a cat mask staring at her.

"Uh... Can I help you?" Yui asked.

"Yes." The dog masked anbu said, while pulling out a photo, "Have you seen this girl?" He said, while showing a picture of Hinata.

"She's asleep on the couch, why?" Yui asked, and the two seemingly ignored her and walked in.

After confirming it was her, they turned to Yui and the cat anbu pulled out a notepad.

"You understand the Hyuuga are throwing a fit don't you?" The dog masked anbu said. "The heiress' escort is reported to have 'watched a ninja attack three academy students, knock them out, and kidnap the heiress'" Dog said.

"I didn't kidnap her, I saved her from bullies, and when I thought a teacher was coming to reprimand me, I took off, grabbed the heiress by the hand, and we ran all the way here... Is that kidnapping?" Yui asked.

"Close enough, but it'll likely slide this time due to the circumstances." Cat said, before writing in the notepad, "Is there a reason that there is dinner on the table uneaten, and the heiress is asleep on the couch?" She asked.

"I just finished making dinner, and I just came out to wake her up when you arrived... She kinda fainted when I hugged her after we said we'd be friends..." Yui muttered the last bit.

Dog burst out laughing, and Cat admonished him, before laughing herself, and Yui blushed at what she knew they were hinting at.

"We'll let her eat dinner here, but then we'll escort her home, Dog go report to the hokage and Hiashi-sama, then come straight back." Cat ordered.

"Alright." Dog said, before shunshining to the hokage's office.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Yui sat in Iruka's classroom on the day of team assignments. She had worked even harder from the moment she properly met Hinata, to then, hoping to get strong enough to protect the bluenette, and even the newest friends she made at the academy, that being the InoShikaCho trio, and Naruto. Speaking of the blonde, he had failed the graduation exam, yet was allowed to become a genin anyways, for reasons only she, and every higher ranking ninja, knew. Her training had piqued the interest of the hokage, who she had been allowed to call Jiji, much like Naruto, who had seen her latest development while looking into his crystal ball. Yui was finally able to light trees on fire instantly using only her chakra, other feats she had accomplished in that time included getting down all of the five element's leaf exercises, except water's, to instantaneous effects, as well as she has worked toward perfecting each one's second exercise. Her chakra control was through the roof, which allowed her to condense her chakra at all times, as though it were just another function of her body, such as breathing. Hiruzen had offered her advanced placement onto a team after seeing her display, which meant technically she had the ability to graduate before she even met Hinata, but she decided to stay in the class with everyone, even though she considered leaving all that time ago.

Yui looked around the room and smiled, she was glad she didn't leave, what made her stay even better was the fact that Sasuke didn't get rookie of the year, Sakura still got top kunoichi, and Naruto got dead last, so all in all she was fairly certain what her team would be, but she really didn't understand how Sasuke would fare without a team really trying to be, well, a team. She wasn't able to delve into that topic for too long before Iruka walked in. He gave a quick greeting, a long speech on how proud he was, and then got into teams. Sasuke ended up on team six, team seven was made up of her, Sakura, and Naruto, team eight was Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, team nine was still in circulation so team ten was the InoShikaCho trio. _At least the other teams are normal... Sorry for taking your place, but also fuck you Sasuke._ Yui thought. The teams got together and Yui immediately found herself angry at Sakura.

"It sucks that we have to be on the same team as Naruto-baka!" Sakura said loudly.

Yui sighed, before turning toward Naruto.

"How's your break been Naruto, did you do anything interesting?" Yui asked, ignoring Sakura's comment. Sakura stood agape at Yui's behavior, while Naruto's face morphed into one of genuine happiness.

"It was fun! I did something that is, well... I can't talk about that, it's a b-rank secret... But I did meet a new rival for us in our race to become hokage!" Naruto relayed.

"Ooh! How awesome! I hope our sensei's cool." Yui said, shifting the conversation that way.

"Me too!" Naruto shouted. "Hey we should get some ramen during this break period!"

"I have a better idea." Yui said while pulling out a storage scroll she bought at a shop the other day. "Yo! InoShikaCho! Hinata, Kiba, Shino! Come here!" She shouted.

"Why are you being so loud?" Shikamaru asked, while he and his team walked up to join them.

"Yeah, what could you want?" Kiba asked.

"Well I packed lunches for all my friends, and decided to make some more for their teammates for today, so I have a bunch of bento boxes that I'd like for us to share. Wanna head out to the training grounds to eat?" Yui explained.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto, Choji, and Kiba said at the same time.

"Sure." Shino, and Ino said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, not getting a say as Choji wrapped his arm around him and started heading for the training grounds.

"Y-yeah..." Hinata muttered.

Everyone started heading for the door, when Yui turned around and caught Sakura looking a little sullen, Yui sighed exasperatedly.

"Sakura you coming!?" She shouted, to which the pinkette perked up.

"Ye-yeah!" She called back, before running to join everyone.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Yui, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting together, Naruto growing ever impatient, Sakura getting impatient with him, and Yui getting impatient with her. Suddenly Naruto gets up, and heads for the door with an eraser from the front of the class, Yui joins him, and Sakura gets up from her seat to see what the two are doing.

"I like it." Yui says, while watching Naruto lodge the eraser in the door, to fall on their sensei when he arrives. "But I think we should do more than just that..."

Suddenly she pulls out some tape from her bag, and tapes the eraser in place slightly, purposefully making it so the tape would fail to hold the eraser when the door opened. When that was complete, she went and grabbed more erasers and pens and stacked them on top of the first, trying to balance them in a way that would allow for them all to fall in the same area. She turned to Sakura when she kept trying to put a couple in an area that kept getting more unstable, and saw the girl trying to figure out a way for them to go up there without them falling. Sakura's eyes lit up after a second, and the two girls swapped places wordlessly, and the pinkette set to work rearranging the pens until they had a stack that reached the ceiling from the top of the door frame. The three stepped back, and admired their work, before Yui heard footsteps approaching the classroom. Motioning everyone to sit back down, she made a 'zipped lip' sign and got a couple of thumbs up in response.

The three sat in silence as the footsteps eventually stopped at the door, and watched with growing anticipation, before the door opened and a head peeked in. They watched as the eraser, and every pen they stacked, fell continuously onto their sensei's head. The three immediately burst out laughing. When they settled down a bit, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"My first impression of you, you surprise me. Join me on the roof." With that, he shunshined away.

"Hey follow me." Yui said, as she led them to the window.

She opened it up, stepped onto the window sill and stepped out onto the wall, where she stood at a now ninety degree angle from before.

"C'mon." She said while she grabbed the two others and carried them up to the roof.

As they reached the top of the wall, Yui peaked over it to see if Kakashi was there yet and saw that he was, and he had his back turned to them. So she slunk up the rest of the building, and put her captives down before sneaking up on Kakashi and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned toward her, and she smiled at him wryly.

"Hm. Even more surprising. Alright then. Everyone take a seat, we should all get to know eachother." Kakashi said.

"Can you go first? Just so we know what to say that is." Yui asked.

"Alright," Kakashi began, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have my likes and dislikes, I have a few hobbies, and my dream is none of your business."

"Ah, so we'll greet like we did when we became academy students." Yui said.

"I guess if that's what you did then cool. How about you go first then little-miss-know-it-all." Kakashi teased.

"Alright," Yui said, without a hint of being bothered, which Kakashi liked. "My name is Uchiha Yui, I like my friends, including Naruto and Sakura here, I dislike people who are rude and mean without reason, my hobbies include training and drawing, and my dream is to become hokage one day." Yui explained.

"Respectable, alright, whiskers you're up." Kakashi said.

"Hell yeah, I love these nicknames! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I love ramen and my friends, like Yui and Sakura! And I dislike people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and what's sealed inside it. I like to garden and hang out with my friends, and I also dream of becoming hokage! And I will, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Enthusiastic. Alright Pinky, your go." Kakashi said.

"Right... My name is Haruno Sakura, I like uh... Ooh I like dumplings, and dislike anything spicy... And... Uh... One of my hobbies is playing trivia games, and my dream I guess is to... Well... I don't know, get married someday?" She explained.

"A little rough, forced even... Alright!" Kakashi began while clapping his hands together, "Fun fact, you aren't genin yet. You will be tested tomorrow at eight am at training ground three. I would recommend not eating breakfast, as you wouldn't want to throw up now would you?" He said.

Yui watched as he shunshined away suddenly, he didn't even give a goodbye, but she shrugged anyways, and decided to turn to her friends.

"So who wants to come over for breakfast tomorrow before we start?" She said.

"Wait didn't sensei just say we shouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Well no, he actually recommended it, not outright ordered us to. I mean honestly, who could take any test on an empty stomach. It's stupid to think you can do it!" She explained.

"I guess I'll join you then." Naruto said, "What about you Sakura?" He asked.

"Huh? What, no! He said we shouldn't!" Sakura shouted.

"Earth to Sakura, I just told you he only recommended it. But hey, if you come over I can show you where Sasuke lives." Yui said, an evil glint in her eye.

"What!?" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"It's only fair, I mean, this would be your first time at the Uchiha compound, and it would be an injustice to not show you around." She explained charitably, however she was more doing so in a spiteful way, as she still disliked how Sasuke treated her after the massacre.

"Hell yeah I'll join you!" Sakura called out.

"Alright, come over by seven, I'll have it done by then, and I'll meet you at the gate." Yui said.

* * *

**The Next Day, Eleven O'Clock**

Yui, Sakura, and Naruto sat together eating out of some bento boxes Yui packed for the three as a 'just in case' as Kakashi had yet to arrive at the training ground. They were just finishing up when Kakashi arrived.

"Yo!" He called to the three. "Sorry I'm late I was-"

"It's alright sensei, you don't have to explain yourself, you're a jonin after all, you have a lot of expectations of you that we don't, I think we all would understand that your schedule is probably packed." Yui said in a sickly sweet tone that alluded to her knowing more than she let on.

"A-alright..." Kakashi stuttered, before snapping back into his old persona. "Let's get onto the test shall we." He pulled out an alarm clock, and set it down on one of the stumps they were waiting by.

"You will have until noon to get these bells from me," He said while holding up two bells, "If one of you don't get a bell, that person will fail, and be sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

"Come at me with the intent to kill if you would even hope to get a bell-" He was cut off when Naruto flew at him and attempted to get a bell.

Every time Naruto punched, Kakashi would block, and every time Naruto would kick, Kakashi would dodge. He eventually pulled out a little orange book, and started reading rather than focusing on the fight, and even took out a considerable amount of shadow clones which Naruto continuously summoned. Eventually he slid behind Naruto in the fighting, and grabbed the boy by his arm, holding him off the ground.

"Impatient aren't we, I never even said start. But I guess you all can start now." Kakashi said, before poofing out of existence."

The three separated and fled into the forest, Kakashi reappeared on the field, and looked into the forest with a smirk on his face.

"Well they all at least understand that a ninja must be able to hide themselves." He said while turning the page of his little orange book.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Yui behind him with a wry smile on her face, and each of the bells in her hand, before he blanched.

"How in the fuck!?" He shouted, before quickly trying to snatch the bells away from her, to which she bolted away at near-superhuman speeds.

"Wait a minute... Kai!" He shouted while the Yui he saw disappeared, and in the middle of the field, another stood.

"Are you the real one?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that." Yui responded.

"Well then, let us begin with lesson one: Taijutsu." He said

"I more prefer ninjutsu thank you very much." Yui teased.

Yui then released a massive stream of fire from her mouth with the only warning being a deep breath in. Kakashi leapt away in case the fire was real, and tried to release the genjutsu, but that was when he learned it wasn't one.

"Do you like it? My Katon: Kaen Hosha-Ki no Jutsu? I made it myself y'know?" Yui asked.

"You've made your own jutsu at this age?" Kakashi asked, amazed at the prospect.

"Of course I did, I've been training hard my whole life, and now I get to show it off to a real Jonin!" She called, then took a deep breath in and released a massive amount of small fireballs with her breath out.

"What the hell!?" Kakashi shouted while trying to outrun her jutsu.

Kakashi ran in a circle around Yui, as she continue tracking him, and firing a hail of small fireballs at him. When she finally stopped, Kakashi had no choice but to lift his hitai-ate.

"Hey! You have a sharingan?" Yui asked.

"What was that technique?" Kakashi asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Katon: Hi-Dan Arare no Jutsu. But also it's rude to ignore questions sensei." Yui answered.

"Ah." Was all Kakashi said, before he leapt at the girl.

Yui leapt backwards, and activate her own sharingan, before forming two hand signs and releasing another jutsu. She slammed her hands on the ground, and out of it, in between her and Kakashi, a giant wall of earth protruded. Kakashi ran up the wall and leapt over the top before flashing his own hand seals, to which Yui copied, when the two finished they both breathed in deeply and launched a massive fireball at the other. The two fireballs collided, and erupted the area in a massive explosion, which launched the two backwards from their positions. Yui, well aware of what usually came after a move like that, prepared to leap off the ground at any moment. When she felt the earth underneath her shift, she leapt into the air and once again released her Kaen Hosha-Ki no Jutsu onto the spot she once stood. The ground in which she stood collapsed, but there was no Kakashi in the tunnels he created, which led Yui to believe he had sent a kage bunshin to do the job. After surveying the area, and determining the two of them had thoroughly destroyed the training grounds, she also determined that Kakashi was off with one of the others. Sighing, she fled into the forest.

* * *

**Forty Minutes Later**

Yui knew they didn't have much time, so she collected her remaining teammates, both of which had seen her display against Kakashi, and insisted that the way to victory was working together. Citing the fact that genin teams had never, and would never be less than three genin and their jonin sensei. The three made it back to the destroyed section of the field, and prepared for one more fight against Kakashi.

"So, you think you've figured it out have you?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course! The true way to win this spar is not about getting the bells, but to work together! If it really was about getting the bells, there would be no genin to become chunin, and no chunin to become jonin! Your very existence as our higher up proves that there is an ulterior goal!" Yui called out.

"Well if that's the case then..." Kakashi began, before launching himself at them, and stopping right in front of them. "You all pass!" He called out with a cheerful voice.

"Wait... We all... Hell yeah!" Yui shouted.

"We did it!" Naruto called out.

Sakura only smiled but joined them in celebrating by joining a group hug Yui initiated, which somehow even involved Kakashi. The four parted ways after Kakashi dismissed them and told them to meet up again tomorrow at eight am. And, when they were far enough away, he shunshined to the hokage's office.

* * *

**Hokage's Office, same time**

Hiruzen looked over the group of his jonin, and listened in as they reported their teams successes or fails, while he himself had been writing them down in the registry in front of him. Team one, fail, recommendation: reserves. Team two, fail, recommendation: cut from program. Teams three thru five, fail, recommendation: reserves. Team six, pass, note: barely. Just as Hiruzen was about to skip over team seven, Kakashi shunshined into his office.

"You're late." Hiruzen grumbled.

"What the hell? Hokage-sama, if anything he's early in Kakashi-time!" Kurenai shouted.

"Sorry about that, I just finished testing my sweet little genin, and decided now was as good a time as any to report in. Team seven, made up of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Yui, and Haruno Sakura, passed with flying colors." Kakashi reported, causing the jonin around him to go slack jawed in astonishment.

"Care to elaborate?" Hiruzen asked, pulling out another sheet of paper.

"I'll do so after everyone reports in, we only have two more teams left." Kakashi offered charitably.

"Alright, Kurenai, Asuma, make it quick."

"Yes hokage-sama." Kurenai began, "Team eight, comprising of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, passed due to Hinata's and Shino's deduction of the true meaning, and Kiba's willingness to fight with his new pack."

"Team ten, made up of this generation's InoShikaCho, passed due to Shikamaru's destruction of every explanation that went towards pitting them against one another, and the three's prior training together making them incredibly willing to fight together." Asuma reported.

"Good, now Kakashi." Hiruzen began while turning toward the silver haired jonin. "How did your team pass with flying colors?"

"From the very beginning they displayed good teamwork, what with working together to prank me, dodging every trap I set up in the halls, maybe accidentally, by having one of the members carry the others up the side of the school onto the roof, and then showcasing the fact that they know when it is fine to bend the rules, if it means completing the mission. They ate breakfast together, and then lunch when I arrived late, and during the exam proper, where they all displayed varying levels of knowledge and skill, they came together in the end to fight me. I would say they have the markings of another legendary team, especially considering two of them displayed massive chakra reserves." Kakashi explained.

"Two of them had massive reserves?" One of the random jonin questioned.

"Yes, young Yui was the other, apparently she had trained practically nonstop since she was young, and used her training to showcase that she should already be a jonin, if not, then a tokubestu jonin at worst." Kakashi furthered.

"What?" The crowd of jonin erupted.

"She showcased skill in not only fire manipulation, what with having two custom jutsu down to being sealless, but also used a more advanced earth jutsu with only two seals. She has incredible know how on how to morph a battlefield into her advantage, what with genjutsu that mimics the real world to a tee, and even having a trained sensor ability to find where her foes will come from next. She is truly a, as a more 'youthful' man would say, genius of hard work." Kakashi explained in full.

"Now, I know she mastered the skill necessary to create fire jutsu a few years back, but what level would you say these jutsu should fit under?" Hiruzen asked.

"Low A-rank for the both of them, especially if her holding back was not just a figment of my imagination." Kakashi said.

"Ah. Wait, she was holding back?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, it appeared so, she wasn't showing me everything, and a few times I thought I saw her attempting jutsu that were far different from the ones she had performed." Kakashi finished.

"Alright, I will keep that in mind, for now, her and her team will be doing D-rank missions until you decide they are ready for C-rank and up." Hiruzen also finished.

"Yes hokage-sama." Kakashi agreed.


End file.
